


Long Day

by wickedwiccan



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, angst but not really, rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has had a rough day. Wade is being sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of my best works, but since it is my first one on here, i have to stay true to myself and kick it off with some Spideypool. Happy reading!

It had been a long day. Class was hell. Work was hell. Heroring was hell. Peter had had enough. The tuckered out criminal crusher decided to wrap up his Spider-man gig early today and head home. The police seemed to think they had it covered without him. Recent warehouse fires seemed to get their panties in a bunch, and they just weren't being too friendly to their friendly neighborhood Spider-man. That, and all the criminals were super villain wannabes. Were his main enemies recruiting? Because most the criminals today seemed to be spouting some sort of odd gadgets that were just too much of a hassle to deal with.  
Anyway, the police made it clear in that last round up of losers that Spidey wasn't wanted, and Peter wasn't going to lie that that hurt a bit.  
Swinging into the apartment, Peter began stripping as he walked, but he didn't make it past his pants or the couch. He melted into the cushion, curled up in a little spider ball. The comfort of that old sofa, the odd scent and worn out texture, was just heaven after a long day.  
It was then, when he was finally feeling his eyes flutter sleepily, that he heard it. A light click and the bedroom door swung open. He knew who it was. He knew who was creeping up behind the couch. He knew who was reaching down to pull his sore body into a hug. He knew that musk of axe and gunpowder.  
“Wade…” his voice was borderline whine.  
“Rough day?”  
“Yeah.”  
He then lifted the upper half of the college student only to slide under him. His legs spread to either side of Peter as he snuggled into the mercs chest.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“You want to rant?”  
“I'm fine just…just be here.”  
Wade leaned back on the arm of the sofa, “Can do.”  
There was a difference between talk and rant. Talk was both of them. One person stated their issue and the other verbally comforted, smack talked, or put the speaker in their place if necessary. Ranting was just one letting off steam while the other listened maybe even nodding here and there. Peter, though, felt neither would do him any good at the moment. Wade could respect that, no matter how much he worried.  
“You're so warm.” The young hero nestled further into his lover's arms.  
“Well you don't have a shirt on, and I'm not gonna lie it's pretty distracting. Makes it hard to just be here. I'd rather be in there.” He motioned his head to the bedroom.  
Peter chuckled, “Your hints aren't too subtle.”  
“I'm not trying to be…” Wade leaned in to whisper into his hear, “...subtle.”  
The spandex clad hero shivered at that, “Then what are you trying to be?”  
His lips brushed Wade's before the other man took them. They were warm too. Like alcohol, he was intoxicating; pulling Peter in and drowning out his sorrows.  
“Anything you want me to be.” He huffed as they broke for air.  
Peter didn't take his eyes off his lover for a moment, “I think I'd like to go to bed now.”  
“As you wish.” The merc then scooped Peter up and threw him over his shoulder.  
“UMPH! A little rough Wilson.”  
“You know you like it Parker.” He then turned his head and nipped his butt.  
“Ah! You jerk!” Peter swung his leg so it could kick the face that bit him, but he could not conceal the laugh that followed.  
Wade rubbed his nose, “Ooh, you're gonna regret that Parker.”  
The dangling spider choked on his chuckling. That was either a really good or a really bad thing, and Peter was eager to find out which.  
He would soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this odd ramble. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
